What You Mean To Me
by euphoricxdreamer
Summary: We all know how much Edward means to Bella. But does Edward know himself? Two-shot of EdBella - song-fic! Rated K Completed.
1. Natural Woman

**What You Mean To Me  
><strong>

**A Twilight songfic.**

**A.N: Hello!I'm back! I got this from when I was watching American Idol today, and one of the contestants was singing Aretha Franklin's song, 'Natural Woman', and I LOVE that song, so here is basically what Edward means to Bella. (She can sing in this one, by the way.)**

**Disclaimer: HA! You're funny! Owning Twilight! Ha-ha... Oh, wait... You were serious?**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V<strong>

I had never really thought about how much Edward meant to me. But now, with the ability to actually be able to SING (Trust, I was no Beyonce), I knew that I could tell him. I brought him in my room, uncovered my piano, that coincidently, he had gotten me, and said,

"Edward, you mean the world to me. I... I hope you like this." He had looked at me in a mixture of confusion and love, before I turned to the white piano and began to play.

"_Looking out on the morning rain  
>I used to feel uninspired<br>And when I knew I had to face another day  
>Lord, it made me feel so tired<br>Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
>But your love was the key to peace my mind<em>

Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
>A natural woman<p>

When my soul was in the lost-and-found  
>You came along to claim it<br>I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
>Till your kiss helped me name it<br>Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for  
>Cause if I make you happy I don't need no more<p>

Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
>A natural woman<p>

Oh, baby, what you've done to me  
>You make me feel so good inside<br>And I just want to be close to you  
>You make me fell so alive<br>Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like  
>A natural woman"<p>

Edward smiled at me, took me in his arms, and kissed me gently. "I'm glad I have that effect on you, love." He said gently.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked that! I just really wanted to make a fic about that- The love between Bella and Edward is adorably cute. :D<strong>

**xXIHeartTwilightXx  
><strong>


	2. Just The Way You Are

**What You Mean To Me**

**A T.T.S Story**

**A.N: I decided to make a two-shot for this! Here is the second and final chapter of "What You Mean To Me."**

**Disclaimer: OH, man... I'm tearing... Owning T.T.S! Ha-ha... Wait- You're STILL serious?**

**Edward P.O.V**

My angel had sung me an amazing song last night. If I were able, I would cry. Although, there was one thing that wasn't right- almost maddening. Did Bella honestly think that she loved me more than I her? It was a déjà-vu all over again- The first year, she said, and I quote: "Too much. More than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that."

Tonight I took her into our living room, and sat her next to me on the seat of the grand piano. I gently brushed a strand of her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"You told me what I meant to you, so I will tell you what you mean to me." I started the piano.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>

_She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

_Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She wont believe me  
>And its so, its so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
>I say<em>

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think its so sexy<em>

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
>Id never ask you to change<br>If perfect is what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<em>

_So don't even bother asking  
>If you look okay<br>You know I say_

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are"<em>

**(A.N: Don't worry- Edward can definitely sing!)**

Bella looked me deep in the eyes, then smiled.

"No one, could love you more than I can. I love you, Bella Cullen."

She smiled wider, and then we leaned in and kissed.

**I hope you enjoyed that! That's that story finished- now I need to finish all others! LOL!**

**xXIHeartTwilightXx**


End file.
